Late
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: "I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants." Natsu and Lucy are supposed to be meeting Erza at the train station in not twenty minutes for a job. Natsu decides he has a better idea, and Lucy can't help but agree with him.


**A/N: I'm back this soon? Le gasp!**

 **This is a drabble written from the prompt** "I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants," requested on Tumblr.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she walked into her bedroom, clad in nothing but a towel. Natsu was in the house, too, but she hardly cared. They'd been dating for a year, and he'd _definitely_ seen her in less than a towel before.

In fact, this was even Natsu's house. Lucy had moved in not a week after they'd finally sealed the deal and become an official couple.

Lucy sat down at her vanity and pulled the towel from her hair to start fixing it. They were supposed to meet Gray and Erza at the train station for a job in just half an hour.

She heard the bedroom door open up and knew without looking that it was Natsu.

"Hey, Sweetie!" she greeted, earning a 'hey' back from her boyfriend in turn. Natsu was quick to approach her, tossing down on the vanity the mail he'd just collected from outside, hugging her from behind, and burying his nose in her hair. It caused Lucy to put her brush down and give him a confused stare from the mirror, not bothering to turn around. She heard the dragon slayer sigh. "You smell so nice right now," Natsu commented, taking a long breath of her scent in.

Lucy hummed and leaned into him. "Do I?" Natsu just gave a content moan in response before nipping at her earlobe.

The celestial wizard's gaze darted back to him and she gave an involuntary moan from the look etched onto his face.

He looked about ready to drool, and there was a positively _hungry_ look in his hooded eyes, bordered with intense fire. Of course, his hunger wasn't for food.

"Natsu, what's with you?" she asked lightheartedly and with a laugh. Natsu was so often quick to lusting for her that sometimes she could hardly believe it, but it was just another part of him that she loved. It probably helped that he made it so easy to coax her after him into fiery heat with his unspoken promises of delicious satisfaction.

But not today, he wouldn't. They had places to be.

Of course, her body had different ideas when he moved down to give a nip to the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met, forcing out another moan without her permission.

"You know what seeing you in just a towel does to me..." he breathed out headily. "These things can barely contain your curves..." He punctuated his remark by caressing the top of her thigh with his hot, calloused fingers, barely grazing underneath the cotton that, as he'd so duly noticed, "barely contained" her assets. "And it's been too long..."

"Natsu, we had sex just the other night," Lucy responded with a breathy moan.

Her boyfriend groaned. "Too long."

Lucy gave another high moan as his fingers moved a bit further under the towel, and she turned on her stool to kiss Natsu, letting the towel loosen and fall down her body, successfully distracted from what she was supposed to be doing. In the next few seconds, Lucy found herself pressed up between Natsu and the wall, her legs wrapped around his pajama-panted waist.

It was when she started trying to tear the shirt off his back that it dawned on her again what they were supposed to be doing.

"Natsu! You're supposed to be getting dressed! We have to leave in..." Lucy looked to the clock on their bedside table. "Twenty minutes!" Natsu grunted in response, letting her know that he'd heard her, but he was too distracted to care as he sucked at her neck again. "Honestly, Nats- GAH! Ohhhh..." Natsu had given her a particularly good grind of his hips that managed to rub against all the right places at her bare, moistening womanhood. "Dammit Natsu, we're gonna be late because you can't keep it in your pants!"

"That's funny," he responded with a smirk, "considering you're the one who's trying to take them off."

Lucy cursed as she realized he was right; her feet were currently trying to drag his pajama pants off his waist. How the hell did Natsu always do that? Manage to convince her body that they didn't have anything else to do, she meant. But _ohhh_ she loved it.

She looked at the clock again.

17 minutes.

They had time.

And even if they didn't?

She didn't think she particularly cared at the moment.

Natsu was very convincing, especially while he was nipping her neck like that.

* * *

 **A/N: The prompt was for a smut, but this ended up as more of a saucy fluff. I couldn't help it. I just fucking love saucy fluffs.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
